


Camisado

by hollowbirds (torturousthings)



Series: Written About You [10]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Camisado, Hospitalization, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Songfic, but you must've guessed that because hA what's camisado about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torturousthings/pseuds/hollowbirds
Summary: “Hey,” he said, nearly in a whisper. “I’m here no matter what, alright? Whatever he says, or doesn’t say, isn’t important. Don’t let it get to you.”





	

“It’s going to be fine.”

 

“I know.”

 

Brendon could see that, though his words had made the stiff set of Ryan’s shoulders relax, they’d failed to appease his mind. Ryan thought he was good at hiding what he was thinking, but Brendon knew him too well to be fooled: the way his hands moved restlessly, his shoelaces badly tied and how little he had spoken were all proof of how uneasy he was to be there. Brendon reached out to take Ryan’s hand. 

 

“Hey,” he said, nearly in a whisper. “I’m here no matter what, alright? Whatever he says, or doesn’t say, isn’t important. Don’t let it get to you.” 

 

Ryan nodded unenthusiastically, one hand still in Brendon’s, their fingers interlocked. Brendon lifted their hands to his mouth and softly brushed his lips over Ryan’s knuckles. It was something so natural that he did now, a habit whenever one of them was upset. A weak smile appeared on Ryan’s lips. 

 

“I love you, Bren,” he said, and the butterflies in Brendon’s stomach kicked in. He still wasn’t used to hearing those words from those lips, had never thought it even possible. So many things had seemed impossible, though. 

 

The door opened and a nurse walked out. Ryan turned his head to look at her and she seemed uncomfortable, as if she’d just walked in on them making out. 

 

“You can go in now,” she said with a tired voice. Ryan let go of Brendon’s hand and took a few steps towards the door before looking back, eyes full of apprehension for what was waiting behind it. Brendon tried to smile at him encouragingly. 


End file.
